


Don't Let Go

by orphan_account



Series: Two Sides to Every Story [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, Love vs. Duty, Miscommunication, Two Sides to Every Story, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And his baby lets go...</p><p>How Odin tries as hard as he can. And still fails...</p><p>The events leading up to Thor. AU post-Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Their are two parts to this fic and are meant to be read together. This one and Don't Let Me Fall. Both will be updated at the same time. The other one is in Loki's POV. This is in Odin's POV.

The Midgardians believe that they are connected in pairs. Odin knows that this isn't true. People are split equally split between their loved ones. _Wife, husband, mother, father, brother, sister, daughter, son._ His soul is divided in three equal parts. Frigga - his beautiful wife. Thor -  his strong, brave son. And Loki - his clever, mischievous baby.

He can't [cannot not will not] live without even one of them. Much less two of them. And that is why he holds his eldest son’s hand in a bruising grip. He is calm on the outside. because he refuses to show weakness at this moment. He will be brave for them. [Don't let go Thor. Don't let me go. Don't let your brother go. Please.]

"I could have done it Father!" 

There's a half desperate, half crazed look look in his baby's eyes that chills Odin to the bone.

[No, Loki. You never needed to.]

"I could have done it! For you. For all of us."

[And noNo no Loki. It's ok now. I'm here now. You shouldn't have found out this way. You never should have found out all.]

It takes him less than a moment to formulate a response.

"No, Loki."

[Now let me just pull you both up. Then we can all talk about this rationally. Logically. You like logic, don't you, son?]

The desperate look fades from his baby's eyes. Loki is determined and Odin is relieved. 

[Yes that's a good boy. We can talk later. You, me, Frigga and Thor. We'll go to my room and cuddle under the bed (like we did when you were a child). We'll drink warm tea with honey (just the way you like it) and talk. I promise. We'll talk. Let me just pull you both up now.]

Then his son's grip on Gungnir slips and he falls.

[No he let go! He let go you old man! Why are still! CatchHim Catch him DON'T LET HIM FALL.]

But he's frozen.

[CATCH HIM!! CATCHHIM OLD man don'tlethim fall...]

A second passes in Yggdrasil and Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard falls to his death.

An enternity passes for OdinandFriggaandThor and they do nothing. Thor watches. Frigga waits. And Odin is frozen as a third of his soul falls.

"Nooooo! LOKI." 

Thor is screaming. [No. He's begging All Father. Your son is begging you and still you do nothing for his brother.]

Somewhere in the castle Frigga feels her heart rip from her chest.

"No," she whispers. And the glass of water slips from her hand and shatters.

[And your wife is pleading. Why do sit still and do nothing for the son of your wife's heart?]

"No," he finally breathes out. His words are a prayer. But no one answers.

[HOW CAN ANYONE ANSWER WHEN YOU'RE TOO LATE!?!?!?!]

Odin pulls his son from the edge and folds Thor in his arms. He's trying to pull the broken parts of his soul back together.

[Too late Odin. You're too late.]

Because by then his baby is gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And around him his world shatters..........

**Author's Note:**

> TBH this fic was only half an idea since I first watched Thor. I was inspired by proantagonist's fic Bargaining. If you haven't read that then do it now!


End file.
